Pranksters
by ThaliaElizabethChase
Summary: Percy, Thalia and Nico are visiting camp half blood. And everyone knows nothing can be boring with the children of the big 3 around. They are up to some mischief as usual. Find out what it is. Read and Review..Its like a companion to my other fic Of Paint and Cousins.


**Hey guys..I hope you like this..My friend wrote it and she asked me to post it..**

**Read and Review..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO or any of the other characters.**

* * *

Thalia, Percy and Nico were on their way to camp half-blood. They were just visiting, not staying. Percy had rented an apartment right next to Thalia's new flat and kept visiting frequently. They'd decided to visit camp half-blood Percy was now 17 and s was Thalia. Nico was 15. Percy was driving, Nico was in the passenger seat and Thalia at the back.

-AT CAMP HALF-BLOOD-

"Chiron!" yelled Nico, running around Chiron in circles.

"Hello Nico, Percy, Thalia" said Chiron, smiling and nodding at each of the.

"It's so good to be back!" said Thalia.

"There is a surprise waiting for you in the big house" said Chiron

They all headed to the big house and opened the door.

"SURPRISE!"

All their old friends from camp were there. There was Jason, Piper, Leo, Clarisse, Will, Katie, Travis and Conner.

"Chiron IM'd us. He told us that you guys were visiting, so we decided to come as well." Katie explained smiling.

"thanks, Chiron" said Percy grinning.

-DURING THE CAMP-FIRE-

Percy, Thalia and Nico were sitting together. The others were having fun.

"We should prank them" said Thalia

"Yeah, lets "said Nico.

"What do we do?" asked Percy.

"We should...paint their cabins" said Thalia.

"Yeah, Thalia, except we'd be doing them a favour" said Nico.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "You didn't understand...That's not what I meant!"

She whispered something to them.

"Wow...Thalia you're a genius "said Nico.

"But , let's do to the cabins with the people we know. "Said Percy."The Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Athena, Apollo and the Ares cabin." He added.

"what about the Dementer, Hermes and Artimus cabins?" asked Nico .

"The Dementer kids are nice, the Hermes kids will prank us back and the Artimus cabin is empty anyway" replied Percy.

The camp-fire ended and everyone was heading towards their respective cabins to go to to bed.

"Come on guys, we have a long night ahead of us" said Thalia grinning.

-WHILE PAINTING THE CABINS-

"Guys I heard something me" said Nico in a panicking voice.

"Ha ha ha Nico... not funny" said Thalia.

"BOO"

Thalia turned and saw Conner, Travis and Clarisse.

"And not scary" she said.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Percy.

"We over-heard your conversation" said Conner, grinning

"You mean you over-heard their conversation" said Travis.

"Whatever" said Conner.

"Well, I guess we'll need a lot of help" said Percy.

He told the three of them their plan.

"Don't think that's a waste of time?" asked Conner "And sleep, and paint "he added.

"Well your brain is a waste of space in your head...but we don't complain do we?" said Travis.

"Shut up!" said Conner.

"Will you guys stop?" said Nico.

"Thalia, we're out of pink paint" said Percy to Thalia.

"I'll go get it" she said.

AFTER SHE LEFT:

"We should prank her as well" said Nico grinning.

"Yeah" replied Percy.

Thalia came back with the paint.

"So are you guys helping?" she asked Clarisse, Conner and Travis.

"Yep" they replied.

"Cool, so Conner you do the Aphrodite cabin, Clarisse the Hephaestus cabin and travis the sthena cabin." She said and the three of them set off.

"Nico, the Apollo cabin and Percy and I can do the Ares cabin." She said and the trio set off to paint their respective cabins.

"We should paint the Hades cabin as well" said Percy.

"Yeah "replied Thalia.

-AFTER PAINTING THE ARES CABIN-

"You look tired Thalia, go to bed. I'll do the Hades cabin" said Percy.

"Are you sure Percy?"

"Yeah, I'll ask Clarisse to help me" replied Percy, smiling.

"Okay then kelp-head. Good night." Said Thalia and strolled of to her cabin.

After she left, Nico and Percy painted her cabin.

All the cabins were done so they all headed to bed at about 2:00 AM.

When Percy went to sleep Nico painted his cabin not realising that Percy had painted his cabin.

-IN THE MORNING-

The Aphrodite cabin was painted black with skulls, the Hephaestus cabin was painted sea blue with wave designs, the Athena cabin with spiders, the Apollo with stars and a moon, the Ares cabin was painted white with pink, blue, green and yellow hearts, the Hades cabin pink with purple, silver and red hearts, the Poseidon cabin with a desert scene and the Zeus cabin was painted a shining purple with barbies , dolls and lipsticks, right above the door a message read 'I LOVE BARBIE."

-THE APHRODITE CABIN-

The Aphrodite kids were crowding around the cabin.

"Gross..." said one of them.

"Well, maybe the guys will get attracted "said another one giggling.

Hearing that all the girls started giggling.

-AT THE HEPHAESTUS CABIN-

"Uh...Oh...fire and water...not a good combination."

"We'll just repaint it and put an electric fence around the cabin."

-AT THE ATHENA CABIN-

"I CANNT BELIEVE THAT ANYONE CAN BE THIS EVIL!"

All the Athena campers were painting the cabin already.

-AT THE APOLO CABIN-

"Honestly? Why moons and stars? Why not suns and clouds?"

"Maybe they thought this was the Artimus cabin..."

-AT THE ARES CABIN-

"AS SOON AS I GET HOLD OF THE PERSON BEHOND THIS ... THEY'ER SO DEAD!"

-AT THE HADES CABIN-

"AHHHH...!" screamed Nico, running away from his cabin. "Percy, Thalia, I thought you were supposed to be my 'cousins'" he mumbled to himself.

-AT THE POSIEDON CABIN-

"Of all the things in the world...a desert? No water! YOU GUYS ARE SOOO DEAD!" said Percy.

-AT THE ZEUS CABIN-

"PERCEUS JACKSON, NICO DI ANGELO! YOU GUYS ARE SOO DEAD." Yelled Thalia.

-THE END-


End file.
